corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayane Ishikawa
Ayane Ishikawa is a original character created by AtlasAtrium, that appeared in Corpse Party: For Another Day. She is a student of Karasuyama High School and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Ayane has long blonde hair, tied into a ponytail with a white rubber band. She also has green eyes. She wears a Karasuyama High School uniform. Personality The Casanova of the group, Ayane is, quite literally, one of the most popular girls attending Karasuyama High School. She is praised for her humor, athleticism, charisma, and, above all, her deeply romantic nature. She has managed to gain favor with both the boys and the girls, always the center of attention in many a scenario. But what drives her to be this way is an entirely different story in and of itself... A well-behaved and well-intentioned hopeless romantic with an especially soft spot for children. Plot Corpse Party: For Another Day ''Chapter 1: Lost the Way'' Tsukiko and Rin find Ayane and Ichika inside the classroom 2-E. After reflecting on their current predicament, they all go and look for the remaining two ghost children. Putting together a makeshift cord out of rope and some planks, they make their way down to the first floor. They hear a scream and the group evenly splits between the west and east end as they try to discern to where the sound originated. Tsukiko then has to decide whether they should all go left, right or split up. If the player chooses right, the group discovers a girl that is stuck in a hole. They try to free her, but as they try, something starts cutting at her legs from the floor below. Despite them taking her out, she dies as a result of being messily sawed in half. If the player chooses to go left, they are ambushed by a red spirit who forces them to play a game of tag that results in death when caught. Tsukiko manages to inadvertently appease the spirit and the ghost turns into a blue spirit and apologizes. If you choose split up, Tsukiko and Ayane meet the ghost, and Rin and Ichika walk in later after having tried to save the girl stuck in the ground. Either way, in the end the floor collapses. ''Chapter 2: Lean on Me'' Ayane recalls a memory of her school days where she talks with two girls a boy confesses to her before she is awoken by Tsukiko in the underground part of the school. They go around to look for others and, along the way, find a cell with a person named Takuma Sakaguchi trapped inside. As they talk, Takuma suggests that he could use a crowbar from inside of his cell to pry open the door if they stumbled upon onr one. Tsukiko and Ayane both look around and find a room with a hole inside. They read the notes around and decide that it's too dangerous to go inside without any sort of defense. In another room, they find some salt, along with notes about repelling spirits. They both go back to the room with a hole and Tsukiko decides to go inside the hole, but Ayane offers to goes instead. Inside of the hole, Ayane's past is briefly summarized: Back when she was young she lived in the countryside with her parents. Her parents weren't abusive, nor they were drunkards, but they never told Ayane that they loved her. After a while, they had to move to the city, where Ayane was bullied, so she decided to change: She started to study more, read up on style, and go out more. She got friends, but they never meant anything to her, and in the end she finally found real friends. Ayane eventually finds a key that opens all the doors in the underground area's first level and is chased out by the monster that lurks inside of the cavern. Outisde of the hole, Ayane sees that Tsukiko is gone and goes to look for her. She finds her in the same room where they found the salt and reunite. The girls go check out the rest of the rooms. After finding a crowbar in another room, the girls go back to talk to Takuma. They give him the crowbar and he then proceeds to pry the door open. Takuma is nowhere to be seen, having left behind a level 2 key and a note that reads "The Old Ones Are Coming." Continuing onwards, they manage to restore power to the underground area and Ayane, along with Tsukiko, go back to the beginning of the underground area, where they use the now active elevator to go back up. Back in the school, they travel to the other building. Along the way Ayane and Tsukiko go to the break room and decide to rest. While resting Ayane confesses to Tsukiko that she loves her to which Tsukiko correctly deduces that Ayane is afflicted with the darkening. If Tsukiko says that she doesn't love Ayane back, Ayane responds tearfully by saying that she had wished for her entire life that someone would say that they love her at least once. If Tsukiko does say that she loves her, the darkening in Ayane momentarily fluctuates before she realizes what she's been doing. In the end, Ayane thanks Tsukiko for being with her. On the way, they meet a ghost that is looking for something. It demands the drawings that the girls have found scattered through out the first floor of the building. After they give the drawings to the ghost it dissapears, leaving another drawing behind depicting a specific location in the school. The two girls go to the records room and push one of the lockers out of the way, revealing a hole in the wall. Inside, Ayane and Tsukiko talk, then suddenly they get attacked by a monster after an earthquake hits. Luckily, Seijiro comes and saves them before the situation could escalate. Passing into the next room, they discover Hitomi by herself in silent prayer. Trivia *Ayane's chapter is Chapter 2: Lean on Me. Gallery Appearances Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Virgo Category:Corpse Party: For Another Day